yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blue-Eyes Fan
If you have any suggestions for my deck, put them here. To see my deck, go to my user page at User:Blue-Eyes Fan. ---- Put any suggestions you may have here and I will consider them. ---- New Cards i would suggest this card King Dragun it powerful and you can summon any dragon from your hand onto the field so I would suggest it i suggest using The Flute of Summoning Dragon because it makes it easier to Summon those high Level Dragons you have. Also, I understand you like Blue-Eyes, but i don't think it's a good idea to have three of them because they require two Tributes each and have no effect, so they can hinder more than help. I would but my three Blue-Eyes White Dragon's have amazingly single-handedly won me three local tournaments. So I think my deck plays them pretty well. I mean that after they won me my last local tournament by destroying my own Cyber Twin Dragon that my opponent had siezed and then attacked his life points for the win, I really think they can be of great use to me. I won't replace them. Hi, I never realized you linkofied my User Page. Thanks.:) 5:(Elvis) Well, although I dont have any much dragons, I highly recommend White-Horned Dragon. It can have 3700 atk for 1 tribute! I also have a new deck that I use more often now. My elemental hero one. I have to edit my user page. Funlu Des Volstgalph I noticed that you mentioned that you have this card... could you upload a nice fresh image of it to the site since the one we have is not perfect. 600dpi and 400x580 is the desired image. Or if you are looking to sell it what price are your thinking? thx --Pcouw 14:31, 9 February 2007 (UTC) To upload the image search for SJC-EN002 and you'll find the Des Volstgalph page. If you click on the image it will send you to the actual image. Click on upload a new version and the browse to find your image on your computer. You will need to click the ignore any warnings. As for price it depends on which SJC it was won from do you have documentation EBAY prices are too high I will say since I recently purchased one for under $600 US. It's a sellers market I guess. :) --Pcouw 17:37, 9 February 2007 (UTC) I don't know how to upload images to the site because I'm new at this. What would you say is a reasonable price for it? OK, I'll get an image of it on my computer to put on this site. I may be away so this might take a while. I'll consider selling it for $400 Deck Work Your deck needs a complete overhaul. It seems like a Beatdown deck, albeit completely basic and illegal. (Premature Burial is limited.) To improve it, I reccomend a full Dragon theme. Ditch your Super Conductor Tyranno, Dark Blades, Cyber Dragon, Jinzo, Black Luster Soldier and Man-Eater Bug for... better support. Like Armed Dragon LV7 if you like the Armed Dragon theme or Paladin of White Dragon or Kaibaman for Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I also don't reccomend mixing the two themes, but that's up to you. --Aarikku (My Talk Page) The problem is that I don't have enough low-level dragons, so I need some other supporting monsters. Plus, this deck has always done well in tournaments and just the other day I won five duels in a row with it. It may look bad, but it serves me very well. I need the Black Luster Soldier for my Dragon Master Knight. I don't own an Armed Dragon LV7. It'll work a lot better if you replace the Armed Dragon cards for more Blue-eyes support. Trust me! I'm a frog sage! --Aarikku (My Talk Page) I don't know, recently I won a duel against an Exodia Deck because my Armed Dragon LV5's effect destroyed a pesky Spirit Reaper, which can't be destroyed in battle. Besides, I'm already short a few high-level dragons so I need all that I can get. No worries. Just throw a couple Dragon's Rages in there. You don't need to destroy Spirit Reaper if you can deal 2800 damage a turn instead! --Aarikku (My Talk Page) Anime/Manga Why are you making articles beginning with "And Manga Appearances"? They are supposed to read "Anime and Manga Appearances". Please make sure you follow the article links directly via the card article.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 23:13, 14 February 2007 (UTC) * Every link I've followed takes me perfectly to a page, ready to edit, with the full title. Send me an example of a page where it's not creating an article with the full title, and I'll investigate. And -don't- edit my Archive Pages. Leave comments at the bottom of the Talk page itself, please.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 23:32, 14 February 2007 (UTC) More deck work hey dud, heads up *Metamorphosis is baned. Okay your deck is pretty good, but I would suggest that you take out the *Super Conductor Tyranno and I would put in another *Jinzo and take out at least one *Trap Jammer and you have a lot of traps and if I where you I would take a feu out and put in some spells, but I would also put in some *Dragon's Rage and maby a *Light and Darkness Dragon. Dragon of chaos 02:32, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Hi, it's me again with more suggestions. I don't understand why you have *Mask of Restrict and I would the *Dark Blades and put in one or two *Gene-Warped Warwolf thats all for now so, bye Dragon of chaos 02:38, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Your Deck I gave this deck idea to someone else. Hope you like it as well: Deck Total (40) Monsters (18) Blue Eyes White Dragon x3 Mobius The Frost Monarch Cyber Dragon Luster Dragon x3 Mirage Dragon x2 Masked Dragon x3 Spear Dragon Divine Dragon Ragnarok Twin-Headed Behemoth Spirit Reaper Lord Of D. Spells (14) Mystical Space Typhoon Heavy Storm Dragon's Mirror x2 Polymerization Stamping Destruction x2 Ancient Rules Brain Control x2 Lightning Vortex Premature Burial Snatch Steal Future Fusion Traps (8) Dust Tornado Sakuretsu Armor x2 Magic Cylinder Mirror Force Call Of The Haunted Stronghold the Moving Fortress Ultimate Offering Fusions (9) Five Headed Dragon x3 Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon x3 King Dragun x3 UltimateNagash 22:31, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Dragons rock Hey I'm Dmaster. I'd say your deck is decent. I also use blue-eyes. I would recommend the Dragon Lords, Cyberdarks, Horus or other LV Dragons, and maybe Victory Dragon. I really recommend more low level dragons and less high level. I have my two Dragon decks on my page so if it helps look at them(if you could put down some of your recommendations). Tyrant Slayer/Dragon Slayer 's page has a lot of dragons and he is an Admin so he could also help you. Dmaster 23:57, 6 February 2008 (UTC) More Dragons If you are going to make a Dragon deck take out the fake Dragons Like the * Cyber Dragon s and any other non Dragon type. See D,Kaisers deck for some ideas on how to build your deck ??? * First of all why do you want Masked Beast Des Gardius ? And like I said before Metamorphosis is banned!! and why don't you take any advice because it's all very good advice and you asked for it!! -- Dragon of chaos 04:07, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Metamorphosis is banned and so is Call of the Haunted and Monster Reborn is Limited. -- Dragon of chaos 03:45, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Dragon Deck Help We'll, I don't see any point to Cyber Dragon, Super Conductor Tyranno, Jinzo, Dark Blade, you don't even use Pitch-Dark Dragon for Dark Blade. Get rid of Blue-Eyes, I hate it!!, lol, just a joke, Blue-Eyes is one of my favorites, but I would change Cyber Twin Dragon and Dragon Master Knight for King Dragun. Jinzo might work if you used Horus with him. The Armed Dragons need the LV7 and LV10 (Not three, just one LV10 and two LV7 if you want) as they are pretty useful. In Traditional Cyber-Stein is recommended. And my favorites, the Dragon Lords (Tyrant Dragon, Felgrand Dragon and Darkblaze Dragon) are recommended as well. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 15:30, 27 April 2008 (UTC)